


2112

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Donna does some exploring of the Tardis.





	2112

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 8th, 2008.

Donna could remember the disappointing look in her mum's eyes when she was asked if she could move back home. Not that her mum didn't love her or want to protect her, but at her age? Living at home? Donna knew she worried about the gossip created by the neighbors and the whispers over the pathetic situation. It wasn't as if Donna hadn't tried to find her own place, just temp jobs were always just that; temp. For some reason none of her mates thought she was serious when asked for a fold out, just a few weeks, a couple months top. The day she agreed and with the help of granddad moved everything into a room too small for all the belongings of a grown women, Donna swore it was for one year alone. After one year all her luck would turn around she would find the secret design for better living and happiness.

"Doctor how many rooms?" He was fiddling around with his sonic screwdriver, his impulsive nature to always touch the damn thing was a tad disturbing, he looks up staring blankly.

"What?"

"You are impossible you know that right?" He grins. "Yeah I suppose you do!"

"I do try Ms. Noble."

"Oh! Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you call me that! Anyways I was asking how many rooms?" The Doctor places the device back into his pocket and rubs his chin.

"In the entire universe? Well um I'd sa-"

"No! In the Tardis!"

"Ah let's see, now let me think, two thousand one hundred and twelve."

"You've got be joking!" He shakes his head and she knew he was being completely honest. Over two thousand rooms, two thousand she just couldn't comprehend it.

In the weeks since Donna had invited herself along she had only seen five rooms, lots of doors, but just the five rooms. Her sleeping quarters equipped with a bureau with drawers of never ending depth and closet full of clothes that seemed to stretch on for miles, and maybe they did. A bathroom oddly it was rather plain looking, no singing fountains or Egyptian cotton to dry ones hands off with. The third was his personal space, he kept it locked and only entered with an angry scowl. Donna called it his pissy room. The fourth and fifth she had no idea what purpose they served, both filled with chairs, all type of chairs from top to bottom. She found it while he was away for a minute talking to a local and she had to run in and grab her hat, and forgot which door was hers.

She wondered how many of the other two thousand one hundred and five rooms held nothing but chairs? Knowing he'd wave off her suggestion of a grand tour Donna steps into away from the console and him with the damn screwdriver buzzing in his hand.

Instantly it was her favorite room. Door number seventeen, each wall covered with his picture and pictures of other men. At first she thought perhaps he fancied guys, not that was anything wrong with that! Actually with his looks it wouldn't be that surprising in the least. Than she remembered the comment he made a few nights ago about his weird ability to change his appearance, so he was just completely vain.

It took a few minutes to notice females and him or the hims, with other people. His past. Those who traveled with him and held his hand or someone to yell at him when he needed to take a few moments to think. Thinking of the lost soul reflected in his eyes and his refusal to really speak of the past, except for Rose and Martha, Donna realizes this had no right to be her favorite room, it was too full of lost and hidden memories.

A sudden reminder of how lucky she was at home, even with her mum's hassling and her own self disappointment; at least she had a past, present and future that would always be there.

She felt she had walked for a hundred kilometers if not more. Up and down stairs, around dozens of corners and had only been to sixty three rooms. Though it was easy to get turned around in this masterpiece of a maze Donna was fairly certain she had covered every inch. She throws back towards the Doctor ready to chew him out.

"Have a nice time?" He's leaning against the rail tapping his finger.

"Over two thousand rooms?"

"Right two thousand one hundred and twelve!"

"Did they have maths in Galifred?"

"Galifrey actually and yeah, why?"

"Oh give it up! There weren't even a hundred rooms." The Doctor moves towards her with his sly smile and stops right next to her ear.

"Try the walls. If you push them at the sweet spot they open up."

"Are you trying to foil with me? God help you if you are!"

"Come I'll give the official tour." Nothing better to do she shrugs and follows behind.


End file.
